Photo From Forever Ago
by i.am.no.lady
Summary: Spider-Man one shot- You and peter have been friends forever but why is he keeping secrets now?


He promised you and Ned that he would be here, it's not everyday you get to build the Lego Death Star after all. Ned had been talking about this all day and you were just as excited to be spending time with Peter. Your cheeks heat at the thought of Peter with his bright smile and deep brown eyes. You stare at the picture of you and Peter from last year; Ned had taken it while you and Peter had been laughing under a tree, probably at one of his bad jokes.

"Hey (Y/N), you're putting the bricks in the wrong place" Ned says and he snatches some grey brick from your hand. "What's going on man? You're daydreaming again, you can't be doing that... you think the Emperor would want people daydreaming while building the Death Star? No, so many things would go wrong, and I'm pretty sure he'd force choke them"

"Ha Ha, please, if I built the Death Star it wouldn't be so easy to blow up" You reply throwing the miniature Lego Emperor at Ned. "Anyway, where is Peter?" You trail off as you both hear the window slide open. Your heart begins to beat faster at the sound of an intruder and you shuffle closer to Ned from your seat on the floor.

A bright red and blue suited boy crawled across the ceiling making hardly any sound. You nudge Ned's knee with your elbow from where you're sat on the floor. He cant take his eyes off the boy as you watch him take his mask off and throw it to the side. You stare at the boy you have known for years now casting a small web and slowly closing the door before dropping to the floor. Peter turns around and all you can do is stare with your mouth slightly open, Peter mimicking your expression. The Death Star slowly falls from Ned's hands and into your lap, breaking into hundreds of pieces. Unfazed you continue to stare unsure of what to say.

"What's that?" You hear aunt May shout from the kitchen bringing you back to reality.

"Uhh... It's nothing, nothing" Peter shouts back nervously.

Ned stands and offers you a hand pulling you up, you and him both still staring at Peter. You take a step closer eyeing Peter suspiciously. How could he not tell you? You've been friends since forever, you tell each other everything.

"You're Spiderman, from YouTube" Ned says in awe.

"No, no, I'm not" Peter says slightly panicking at how his two best friends now know about his secret identity. He pushes a button on the front of his suit and you can't help but to watch as his smooth pale skin appears from beneath, heat slowly rising in your cheeks.

"You were on the ceiling, how do you do that?" You ask nervously trying to cover up your blush. His attention now fully on you as if he just noticed you in the for the first time. His eyes darting to your Spider-Man t-shirt and stained cheeks. A small smile creeping ever so slightly onto his face.

"No I wasn't. Guys what are you doing in my room?" He replies quickly as you catch him staring.

"Aunt May let us in, you said we were gonna finish the Death Star. He said that didn't he (Y/N)?" Ned says as both boys look over to you as you nod your head.

"You can't just bust into my room!" He says before being interrupted by aunt May opening the door. Peter runs to stand next to you and quickly and turns to face the door. Your hands brush and you hear a deep swallow coming from Peter, from the corner of your eye you can see is ears turn pink.

"That turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster" she laughs as she pulls her hair down from a tight bun. "Let's go to dinner Thai? Ned? (Y/N)? You want Thai?"

"Yes-" you both being to reply before being cut off by Peter

"No they can't, they have a thing"

"Oh yeah, that thing, I forgot about that thing" You say trying to play along and Ned nods to you in agreement.

"Okay"Aunt May turns to leave and grabs the door handle "Maybe put on some clothes" she says to Peter and sends you a knowing smirk before finally closing the door. May had guessed years ago that you had a crush on Peter and she loves to keep reminding you.

"Oh, she doesn't know?" Ned turns to Peter, finally able to show his excitement about the whole situation.

"No one knows, well except Tony Stark, but that's because he made my suit" Peter replies as he rushes to put some clothes on.

"Oh my god, Stark? Stark built your suit? That's so cool" you shout a little too loud, your love for Tony Stark seeping through. Finding out your best friend is a super hero really is like one of those comics you love to read. "Are you an avenger? Please say you are?"

Peter laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, basically" he says as you and Ned both gasp in awe. He walks towards you with meaning and holds both of your hands "But you cant tell anyone about this promise me" he looks deeply into your eyes knowing that he can trust you. You nod slowly as your heart rate picks up, he smiles at you before turning to Ned, still holding your hands." You too Ned, no one can know"

"What? It's so cool how can I not tell anybody?" He says, clearly excited by the whole thing.

Peter lets go of one of your hands to turn and face Ned. "Please Ned you can't tell anybody, aunt May would kill me if she found out, she would never let me go out again" he begged.

"Okay, okay,okay, yeah I'll level with you... I really don't think I can keep this a secret. This is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"May can not know, I cant to that to her" Peter replied, trying to reason with Ned. "With everything that's happened with her, Ned , Please" he says trailing off quietly. You squeeze his hand in support, understanding what this means to him.

Ned stops and looks at peter, realising his friend really needs this, and as a friend it was his duty to help Peter keep this secret. "Okay. I swear" Ned says as peter noticeably relaxes and squeezes your hand back.

"Thank you, both of you" Peter drops your hand to run his through his hair walking away realising he now has opened Ned up to ask millions of questions.

"Can i try the suit on? How does it work?" Peter turns and grabs Ned by the shoulder and pushes him towards the door.

"I'll answer your questions at school tomorrow" Peter says finally closing to door on Ned leaving just you and him in the room. He turns towards you but stares at the floor. The room becomes quite with only the sounds of night time Brooklyn in the air. "I was gonna tell you... I just didn't know when" Peter says as he continues to stare at the floor. You slowly make your way towards him and reach to hold his hand, giving it a small squeeze. His face turns towards yours, lips only inches apart.

"It's okay Peter, I know you would have, don't worry about it" you reach up and place a light kiss on his cheek. His face brightens as he smiles widely. "I should head off now" you say as you begin to collect your things and move towards the door, his happy, dazed eyes following you and that smile still gracing his lips. You open the door and begin to walk out, but not before turning back. "You know I can keep a secret. That's what friends are for" you smile at him one last time before turning and closing the door.

Peter's eyes still lingering at where you were, his hand moving up to slowly touch the place where you left a kiss. He smiled thinking back to that moment that happened only seconds ago. " Yeah..." he says turning to face the picture of the two of you from a year ago on his bedside table, his smile only growing.

"Friends..."

A/N So this is the first time I've ever written anything. Hope you enjoy!

Also any feedback would be amazing so I know how to improve.


End file.
